


Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir m’envoler.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sansa Stark, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Dream Sex, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Hurt/Comfort, Le Collectif NoName, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, One Shot, POV Sansa Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 AU, Violence, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Challenge de février 2020 – Collectif NONAME] : “Chaque nuit, la louve voyait dans ses rêves une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets, chevauchant un dragon. Mais les dragons n'étaient qu'un mythe, et aucun ne viendrait la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? ” Sansa/Daenerys.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir m’envoler.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi de Nanthana14 : « Je te promets que je reviendrai ». 
> 
> Tout fandoms confondus, quel est le personnage que vous aimeriez le plus revoir et pourquoi ? SPOILER SAISON 3 de Once Upon A Time. 
> 
> Vu que c'est probablement le perso que j'ai le plus envie de ramener dans mes fics, je dirais : Neal Cassidy, parce que j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage, que je trouve que sa mort était injuste et que je ship le Hookfire à fond (oui c'est totalement sans espoir, je sais) j'aurais aimé voir plus de scènes entre eux, et puis parce que Rumple, Henry, Belle et Emma ne méritaient pas de le perdre non plus.
> 
> FIN DU SPOILER.
> 
> ND'A : UA où Daenerys arrive à Westeros au début de la saison 4.

Cela faisait des semaines que Sansa Stark ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Comment aurait-elle pu dormir dans une ville où elle était entourée d'ennemis, de monstres, de lions et d'un cerf-lion qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : pouvoir la dévorer ?

Elle était une louve pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur.

C'était _eux_ qui auraient dû la crainte.

Mais Père était mort, Arya avait disparu (et était probablement morte elle aussi), Mère et Robb étaient partis à la guerre, et on lui avait coupé les griffes.

Elle était seule.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que les rêves commencèrent.

Chaque nuit, la louve voyait dans ses rêves une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets, chevauchant un dragon.

Mais les dragons n'étaient qu'un mythe, et aucun ne viendrait la sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

_§§§§_

Drogo était mort.

Et c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Il était déjà mort de toute façon.

Son cœur s'était brisé quand elle avait réalisé que, après avoir perdu son enfant, elle allait maintenant aussi perdre son époux.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, il est vrai, mais ça ne l'avait pas le moins du monde apaisée d'une quelconque façon.

Même la naissance de ses dragons n'avait pas suffit à la consoler de ses deux pertes, et la marche effrénée qui avait suivi alors n'avait clairement pas aidé.

Lorsqu'elle avait finalement pu s'endormir, elle avait rêvé d'une chevelure de flamme et de deux yeux bleus.

_§§§§_

C'était après la bataille de la Néra que les rêves de Sansa et Daenerys avaient commencé à devenir plus précis, mieux maîtrisés, plus _logique_ , si tant est qu'un rêve puisse véritablement l'être.

Avant cela, les deux jeunes filles ne voyaient que des endroits flous, des endroits dans lesquels elles ne s'étaient jamais rendues l'une ou l'autre, Essos ou Westeros, Pentos ou Port-Réal, ville où l'une avait vécu tandis que l'autre n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Et puis, une nuit, alors que Sansa se remettait à peine des derniers événements, elle s'était retrouvée dans un palais inconnu.

Elle rêvait, encore.

Tant mieux, mieux valait qu'elle rêve de ce genre de chose que de la mort de son père.

La femme en face d’elle ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu’elle et était habillée d’étranges habits, et il suffit d’un seul regard à Sansa pour identifier la famille à laquelle elle appartenait : une chevelure blonde et presque argentée, une paire d’yeux violets, et trois dragons autour d’elle.

Tout en elle hurlait _Targaryen_.

Sansa se raidit immédiatement.

Elle connaissait la sombre réputation des Targaryen, la dynastie précédente autrefois sur le trône de fer et à la tête des Sept Couronnes, déchue désormais, presque entièrement disparue, ne restait plus que la dernière fille, elle se souvenait de _feu et sang_ , d’Aerys II le Fol, de son oncle et son grand-père assassinés par le roi fou, et parfois, quand elle regardait Joffrey, elle voyait ce que les Targaryen étaient autrefois.

(Après tout, n’était-il pas né de l’inceste lui aussi ?)

Elle était incroyablement belle aussi, et peut-être qu’avant, _avant Joffrey_ , la louve aurait pris cela en compte, mais maintenant, elle avait appris que faire confiance à quelqu’un uniquement à cause de son joli minois pouvait être une erreur mortelle.

Elle ne referait pas la même erreur.

Elle regarda autour d’elle, ne reconnaissant absolument rien.

Où était-elle donc ?

Pas à Port-Réal, ni même à Westeros, pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Le regard de la blonde se posa sur elle, vif et acéré.

« Je vous reconnais... fit alors l'inconnue, pensive. Je vous ai déjà vue.

\- Moi aussi je vous ai déjà vue, réalisa soudainement Sansa, reconnaissant en elle celle qu'elle avait entre-aperçue en songe à quelques reprises sans savoir encore de qui il s'agissait.

Daenerys fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant clairement pas à la voir _elle_ en vision.

Ou même à voir qui que ce soit _tout_ _court._

\- Que faites-vous dans mon rêve ?

\- Non, rétorqua la louve, vous, qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites dans mon rêve ? »

Elles se jaugèrent alors toutes deux du regard, conscientes l'une comme l'autre qu'elles ne parviendraient pas à tirer ce mystère au clair.

Aucune d'elle ne savait grand-chose sur les rêves de toute façon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda finalement Sansa, feignant l'ignorance.

L'apparition la regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant comme se demander si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, sentiment bien partagé par son interlocutrice.

\- Je suis Daenerys Targaryen. Et vous ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait énuméré ses titres les uns à la suite des autres, mais à vrai dire, elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité ici.

Elles étaient _dans un rêve_ après tout, qui elles étaient, _ce_ qu'elles étaient dans la vraie vie n'avait guère d'importance.

\- Je m'appelle Sansa Stark.

Une lueur de compréhension et de curiosité apparut alors dans ses yeux.

Après tout en dehors de Jorah Mormont et de son frère (et du marchand qui avait essayé de l'empoisonner, qui n’était donc pas vraiment un bon exemple), elle ne connaissait que peu de monde en provenance de Westeros.

\- Oh... Une Stark... Puis, ne semblant pas vouloir épiloguer sur le fait que son père avait fait exécuter son grand-père et son oncle, ou que le père de Sansa avait fait parti de ceux qui avaient chassé les Targaryen du royaume, elle enchaîna sur autre chose. Avez-vous la moindre idée de pourquoi nous nous trouvons ici Lady Stark ?

\- Je n'en sais rien votre…

En fait, elle ne savait même pas une chose très simple…

Comment était-elle supposée l’appeler ?

Daenerys Targaryen était une princesse déchue, certes, mais elle était toujours une _princesse_ , une noble, fille de roi, sœur de roi (elle l’aurait été si il n’y avait pas eu la Rébellion) et elle était la dernière prétendante au trône de sa famille.

Était-elle censée l’appeler Lady Daenerys ? Ou Lady Targaryen ?

Sans qu’elle sache vraiment pourquoi, ça ne semblait pas juste pour elle.

« Je n’en sais rien votre… votre grâce, fit-elle finalement, retrouvant l’habitude de la politesse de cour, hypocrite, comme toujours.

Daenerys hocha alors la tête.

\- Je n’en sais rien non plus moi-même pour être honnête.

Ah…

_L’honnêteté_.

Elle avait la sensation de n’y avoir presque plus été confrontée depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, et cette phrase la faisait doucement sourire.

Et si la dragonne la vit sourire tristement et avec un brin d’ironie, elle n’en toucha pas un mot.

\- Ce n’est qu’un rêve après tout, pas vrai ? Déclara Sansa avec amertume. Peu importe pourquoi ou comment nous sommes ici, ce rêve finira bien par se terminer. Et quand je me réveillerai, dans quelques heures… tout cela, tout ceci… ça n’aura aucune importance. Ce sera comme si rien ne s’était passée, et dans le fond, c’est vrai _rien ne s’est passé_. Alors… je serai de retour dans la réalité, et tout sera comme avant, comme d’habitude. »

Sa voix tremblait.

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

_Dieux_ , elle voulait tout _sauf_ se réveiller.

Le regard de Daenerys se fit soucieux.

« Sansa… qu’est-ce qui va t’arriver quand tu te réveilleras demain ?

Les yeux de la Stark étaient embués de larmes encore non versées.

\- Je… »

Elle n’eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

Daenerys se réveilla en sursaut, la crainte au ventre, _sauf que ce n’était pas sa peur_.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien la terrifier à ce point ?

Une voix la tira de sa confusion.

« Khaleesi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, mentit-elle. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Elle essaya de se rendormir, sans succès.

Elle se demanda si Sansa allait bien, où qu’elle soit.

Cette dernière, quant à elle, se réveilla l’oreiller trempé par ses larmes.

_§§§§_

Quand elles se revirent, lors d’une nuit suivante, Joffrey avait recommencé.

Et elle sentait encore la douleur des coups.

Sansa aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu’elle arrivait à passer outre désormais, que ce soit la douleur, l’humiliation, la rage ou la colère, qu’elle réussissait à ne plus y penser, mais ça aurait été un terrible mensonge.

Même dans ses songes, Port-Réal et le Donjon Rouge ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser en paix, se dit-elle en découvrant que cette fois-ci, c’était dans la salle du trône que ce monde onirique venait de la transporter.

Il ne suffisait donc pas qu’elle soit forcée d’y passer la plupart de ses journées, il fallait aussi qu’elle soit condamnée à y revenir même la nuit, même dans ses rêves, durant les seuls moments où elle pouvait faussement croire qu’elle était libre et loin de Cersei et Joffrey ?

Elle regarda le trône de fer et se mit à trembler.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Sa simple vue lui donnait de terribles hauts-le-cœur.

Une voix résonna alors à ses oreilles.

« Est-ce que c’est le Donjon Rouge ?

La jeune femme sursauta.

\- Oui… c’est bien le Donjon Rouge, dit-elle avec un certain dégoût que Daenerys ne put rater.

Cette dernière regarda la rousse avec une légère inquiétude, avant de reposer son regard sur ce trône qu’elle convoitait tant et qui, autrefois, n’était même pas son rêve à elle mais celui de son grand frère.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis leur départ de Pentos…

Mais en vérité, était-ce réellement ce qu’elle voulait ?

\- Je n’y suis jamais venue, se confia-t-elle, pensive. En vrai, je veux dire. Je suis née à Peyredragon, ma mère… ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, et pendant toute ma vie j’ai vécu en exil, à Essos. Je ne suis jamais venue à Westeros après cela, avant cette nuit je n’avais même jamais vu le trône de fer…

\- Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Sansa haïssait ce maudit trône.

C’était sur ce trône que le roi fou avait condamné son oncle et son grand-père à mort.

C’était sur ce trône que Joffrey avait écouté sa supplique vaine d’épargner la vie de son père et l’avait balayé d’un geste de la main, feignant d’y accéder.

C’était sur ce trône qu’il l’avait regardée se faire battre, elle qu’il était supposé aimer, chérir, _protéger_.

Tout ce qu’elle voyait en le regardant maintenant, c’était les ravages qu’il avait causés, les crimes commis en son nom, _pour lui_.

_Pour le pouvoir_.

Elle le regardait avec un regard froid et haineux, elle, cette princesse des glaces tirée de son chez elle pour aller dans un Sud bien plus traître qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

Daenerys se mit à sourire, avant de s’avancer lentement vers le trône, gravissant les marches qui y menaient.

\- Je crois que… que c’est encore plus impressionnant que je ne l’avais imaginé, déclara-t-elle en avançant une main hésitante en direction des épées qui constituaient le royal siège.

\- Ne vous en approchez pas trop, la mit en garde Sansa, ou bien il vous _broiera_.

Elle savait parfaitement bien de quoi elle parlait.

La dragonne tourna brièvement la tête, et en constatant l’air mortellement sérieux de la louve, elle essaya de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

\- Je tâcherai de faire attention, lui promit-elle. »

Puis, alors que sa main gauche entrait finalement en contact avec l’une des épées sous ses yeux, elle sursauta brusquement.

Elle venait tout juste de se couper, ce qui n’était guère surprenant vu à quel point ces dernières étaient acérées.

La princesse poussa un léger cri de douleur, avant d’éloigner sa main de l’objet tranchant, et elle regarda ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, avec un air étonné, avant de brusquement se mettre à éclater de rire.

Sansa haussa un sourcil surpris, ne comprenant pas trop la raison de son hilarité.

Elle avait un joli rire cela dit.

« Qu’y a-t-il donc de si drôle ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester la plus polie possible.

Au moins ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose que sa vie misérable à Port-Réal, à ressasser sa culpabilité quant à la mort de son père, ou encore être inquiète au sujet de ses autres proches encore en vie et qui étaient soit en guerre, soit étaient en danger mortel ou portés disparus.

Elle avait l’impression de véritablement se reposer, contrairement aux nuits précédentes, qui avaient été peuplées de cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

La noble s’éloigna précautionneusement du trône et s’avança vers Sansa.

\- Ce n’est rien, seulement… Elle regarda son doigt qui saignait toujours. C’est supposé n’être qu’un rêve, fit-elle en pansant rapidement sa légère blessure, et pourtant, je viens tout juste de me couper le doigt sur une des épées du trône de fer qui se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de l’endroit où je me trouve en réalité, alors que rien de tout cela n’est _réel_ , et… Et ça n’a absolument aucun sens, ajouta-t-elle, se mettant à sourire.

Sansa ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Oui c’est vrai, vous avez raison, déclara-t-elle, faisant à son tour quelques pas dans le Donjon Rouge, avant de grimacer.

Daenerys la regarda, confuse.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? »

Apparemment, réalisa Sansa avec amertume, même en rêve elle n’avait pas le droit d’oublier ce que Joffrey et ses soldats avaient fait subir à son corps.

« Ce n’est rien, nia-t-elle, essayant de penser à autre chose qu’aux marques qui étaient désormais pour toujours ancrées dans sa chair. Ce n’est absolument rien. »

Elle était habituée à mentir maintenant qu’elle vivait à Port-Réal au milieu des corbeaux, et que chacun des mots qu’elle prononçait pouvait potentiellement lui coûter la vie.

À force, mentir était devenu pour elle un réflexe, un instinct de survie, comme une seconde nature.

C’était son seul moyen de s’en sortir, de survivre un jour de plus, en attendant…

En attendant quoi au juste ?

Elle n’était qu’une prisonnière après tout, et à vrai dire…

Elle n’avait plus vraiment de raison de vivre de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Sans sa mère et ses frères ou sa sœur à ses côtés, sans compter son père mort, elle n’avait plus personne.

Elle était désespérément seule, son amitié avec Margaery Tyrell ne suffirait pas à la tirer des ténèbres dans lesquels elle était en train de tomber.

Daenerys ne la crut pas le moins du monde, évidemment, et elle se rapprocha encore plus d’elle.

« Non Sansa… murmura-t-elle avec une douce voix. _Ce n’est pas rien_.

Sansa fit un pas en arrière et grimaça de douleur une nouvelle fois, portant instinctivement sa main à sa jambe gauche.

La prétendante au trône de fer baissa alors les yeux, et aperçut ainsi furtivement les jambes de la jeune femme, qui portaient des traces récentes de coups de fouet.

Elle blêmit, puis regarda Sansa droit dans les yeux.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? Rugit-elle, des flammes dans ses yeux améthystes, et Sansa sentit une étrange sensation de soulagement l’envahir en entendant ses mots, comme si… comme si Daenerys se souciait réellement de son sort.

Comme si elle avait l’intention de punir le monstre qui avait _osé_ la blesser.

\- Mon ancien fiancé, le roi Joffrey, ça l’amuse de me torturer… enfin, ce n’est pas lui qui l’a fait, il a ordonné à ses soldats de le faire. Il me fait battre et me maltraite depuis des semaines… Il a fait de ma vie un enfer.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il… qu’est-ce qu’il vous a fait d’autre, Sansa, est-ce qu’il…

La question resta en suspension dans l’air.

_Est-ce qu’il vous a violée_?

Quand Sansa la regarda, cette fois-ci, elle pleurait.

C’était un rêve après tout, ça n’aurait aucune conséquence sur la réalité.

\- Il a fait exécuter mon père, lâcha-t-elle finalement, avant de s’essuyer les yeux de rage.

Le visage de Daenerys prit alors une expression emplie d’horreur.

\- Sansa… je suis désolée, je suis _tellement_ désolée.

Sansa Stark ne savait que peu de choses de cette princesse dragon.

Mais le fait est qu’elle avait été plus gentille avec elle en quelques minutes que les trois quarts de la cour de Port-Réal en plusieurs mois.

Peut-être… peut-être qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance finalement.

Alors elle essaya de lui sourire.

\- Merci… Daenerys. »

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla cette fois-ci, ce fut avec le cœur un peu plus léger qu’en partant se coucher.

Daenerys, quant à elle, se leva avec la rage au ventre.

Elle avait une raison de plus d’aller à Westeros.

_§§§§_

Il neigeait.

Il neigeait, et elle était de retour à Winterfell.

Et ce n’était qu’un rêve, bien évidemment.

Le contraire aurait été bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Le château, quant à lui, était vide, et elle n'aurait su dire si elle en était triste ou au contraire soulagée.

Sa famille lui manquait, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si voir sa demeure être peuplée de fantômes réussirait à faire autre chose que lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux.

« Où sommes-nous ? Lança la voix de Daenerys, à laquelle Sansa s'était désormais habituée, et elle se tourna vers cette étrange alliée qu'elle n'aurait en toute logique jamais dû rencontrer.

La louve s'assit à côté d'elle, frissonnant de sentir les flocons de neige tomber sur ses bras nus.

La neige lui manquait tellement...

\- Nous nous trouvons à Winterfell... C'est ma maison, précisa-t-elle, réalisant soudainement qu'elle n'avait en vérité que peu dévoilé de choses sur elle-même à la jeune dragonne.

\- Que faites-vous à Port-Réal dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

Une lueur de douloureuse tristesse apparut dans ses yeux.

\- Le roi Robert... et mon père, Lord Stark, m'ont fiancée au prince Joffrey lorsque le roi est venu dans le Nord pour demander à mon père de devenir sa Main. Il a dit oui, et ma sœur et moi nous l'avons accompagné à la capitale. Et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- Les Lannister ont montré leur vrai visage. Mon père a été trahi, emprisonné et exécuté alors que le roi Joffrey m'avait fait la promesse de l'épargner. Et il m’a forcée à regarder les têtes de mon père et de ma septa. Je pensais que cette ville serait une opportunité pour moi. J'avais _tort_. Port-Réal est devenu ma prison. Et maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un oiseau en cage. Fort heureusement, Joffrey a fini par rompre nos fiançailles, et je n'ai plus à l'épouser, même si je dois toujours supporter sa présence. Je pense que, si j'avais dû l'épouser, j'en serais morte.

\- Je ne sais que dire, si ce n'est, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il disait qu'il m'aimait... mais ça ce n'est pas de l'amour.

\- Moi aussi... je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui est supposé vous aimer et qui ne fait que vous faire du mal.

Sansa la regarda avec intérêt.

\- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

\- Mon grand frère, Viserys. Nous avons grandi ensemble, en exil, et au fil des années... il a changé, et a fini par sombrer dans la folie. M ais contrairement à vous, moi, il ne me tourmentera plus jamais.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il est mort, déclara Daenerys sans aucune émotion. Et c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Il voulait une couronne en or, il l'a eu mais pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait...

Sansa frissonna mais pas à cause du froid.

Elle en était presque terrifiante ainsi, mais elle n'aurait pas pu la blâmer pour ce qu'elle avait fait, si Viserys lui avait fait subir _le quart_ de ce qu'elle-même avait enduré aux mains de Joffrey.

Avant, elle aurait abhorré toute forme de violence.

Maintenant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir étrangler Joffrey Baratheon de ses propres mains.

\- Que vous avait-il fait ?

\- Il a menacé ma vie et celle de mon bébé. Et avant cela, il m'a vendue à Khal Drogo pour pouvoir se constituer une armée afin de reconquérir le trône de fer et m'a forcée à l'épouser.

L'autre femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un khal ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

L'expression de Daenerys se radoucit alors qu'elle réalisait que la noble était sans doute au moins aussi ignorante sur Essos qu'elle-même l'était au sujet de Westeros.

\- Le khal est le chef des dothrakis, mon peuple. Maintenant qu'il est mort, en tant que khaleesi, j'ai pris sa succession et c'est moi qui les dirige.

\- Vous êtes donc déjà reine... J'ai entendu parler de vous à Port-Réal, Daenerys Targaryen.

\- Oh ? Et que dit-on de moi ?

\- On vous craint. Vous faites peur à beaucoup de monde, pas tant parce que vous êtes une Targaryen mais parce que vous avez tout un peuple de guerriers derrière vous, vous avez trois dragons avec vous également, même s'ils sont encore tout petits, fit-elle en jetant un regard rapide sur les petites bêtes qui se trouvaient en face de leur mère. Et votre volonté de venir à Westeros pour vous emparer du trône est connue de tous désormais. Vous êtes loin de nous pour l'instant, mais certains ont peur que cela ne puisse pas durer pour toujours.

Le visage de Daenerys se fendit d'un léger sourire amusé.

\- Dites-moi Sansa... auriez-vous par hasard été envoyée ici par les Lannister pour m'espionner et me soutirer tout mes secrets et mes plans de bataille ?

Le sourire de Sansa se fit presque sombre.

\- Oh n'ayez crainte princesse, je hais bien trop les Lannister pour avoir envie de les aider d'une quelconque manière. Bien au contraire, je ferai tout pour précipiter leur chute si j'en ai l'occasion. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas cependant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes déjà reine... Vous avez une couronne... Vous régnez sur un peuple. Pourquoi vouloir venir à Westeros ?

Durant les premières secondes qui suivirent, Daenerys ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre.

En fait, maintenant, là, tout de suite, toutes les justifications qu’elle aurait pu donner lui paraissaient tellement _vaines_.

Parce que le trône était sien ?

Parce que son père avait été roi, et que par conséquent, c’était à elle de devenir reine ?

Parce qu’elle pensait faire mieux que les autres ?

Parce qu’elle voulait faire les choses bien, créer un monde meilleur, plus juste, comme elle essayait déjà de le faire à Essos en libérant les esclaves de leurs chaînes ?

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c’est qu’autrefois, ce n’était pas forcément reine qu’elle voulait être.

Après tout, Westeros, les Sept Couronnes et le trône de fer n’avaient jamais réellement été son rêve, mais celui de Viserys.

« C’est drôle que vous me posiez cette question… Avant, c’était mon frère qui voulait à tout prix s’emparer de nouveau du trône de notre père, celui que notre ancêtre Aegon avait pris par la force. Moi, tout ce que je voulais… c’était retourner chez moi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a changé ?

Daenerys la regarda avec tristesse, avant de poser son regard sur la forteresse en face d’elle.

\- Je ne sais plus où est ma maison, avoua-t-elle. Est-elle à Essos ? À Westeros, dans un endroit où je n’ai jamais mis les pieds ? Et ma famille ? Mon père est mort fou et assassiné, ma mère est morte en accouchant, mon grand frère est mort durant la rébellion, et j’ai tué le dernier frère qu’il me restait, le seul membre de ma famille de sang que j’avais encore.

Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Missandei, Ver Gris… ils me soutiennent et ils croient en moi et sans eux je ne serais absolument rien. Ils… ils sont ma famille, enfin je crois, ce qui s’en rapproche le plus du moins. Alors peut-être qu’en allant à Westeros, je rentrerai enfin à la maison… Que j’aurai réellement un chez-moi. J’aimerais juste… je voudrais seulement faire les choses bien. Être une bonne reine, une meilleure souveraine que ne l’ont été mon père, Robert ou Joffrey. »

Sansa la regarda droit dans les yeux, et n’y lut que de la sincérité.

Elle avait envie d’y croire.

Oh dieux, elle avait tellement envie d’y _croire_!

Mais elle n’avait pas survécu à Port-Réal en faisant confiance à n’importe qui, enfin pas après la mort de son père en tout cas.

« Nous verrons bien, fit-elle d’une voix froide. »

Daenerys Targaryen était loin d’être une idiote.

Elle savait parfaitement bien que, si jamais elle se rendait effectivement un jour à Westeros, et à Port-Réal, elle aurait besoin d’alliés issus du continent, et en tant que noble et héritière du Nord, elle pourrait lui être d’une aide précieuse si jamais elle décidait de se battre à ses côtés, quant à Sansa elle-même, elle avait besoin de l’aide de quelqu’un pour s’évader de la capitale, si jamais l’échange prévu entre elle et Jaime Lannister n’aboutissait jamais.

Elles avaient chacune besoin l’une de l’autre, bon gré mal gré.

« Lady Sansa, que savez-vous de la situation à Westeros ? De la guerre des Cinq Rois.

Certes, elle avait bien entendu reçu des informations à ce sujet, mais recevoir des nouvelles de la part d’une personne qui vivait le conflit sur place et quasiment en direct était bien plus fiable (tant que la jeune femme ne lui mentait pas bien sûr).

\- Je suis une personne plutôt insignifiante à la cour de Port-Réal. On ne me dit pas grand-chose, sans compter que je suis une prisonnière, rien de moins qu’une otage.

\- Mais cela signifie aussi qu’on ne fait pas attention à vous. Et que vous pouvez écouter les autres parler sans qu’on ne sache que vous êtes là.

Elle soupira.

\- Soit… La bataille de la Néra a été gagnée il y a peu par les Lannister, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà. Aucun gagnant n’a l’air de se dégager pour l’instant. Je n’en sais pas plus.

Daenerys hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Merci quant même. Si j’arrive à me rendre à Port-Réal, je vous promets d’essayer de vous tirer de là.

\- Vous m’excuserez de ne pas réussir à vous croire…

\- Sansa, je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais…

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne. Ou du moins j’évite d’accorder ma confiance trop facilement désormais, enfin, j’essaie. Ce n’est pas contre vous.

\- Sansa, regardez moi ! Je ne suis pas comme Joffrey, et je ne serai jamais comme lui. Tout ce que je veux… c’est débarrasser Westeros de ses tyrans.

La louve lui adressa un triste sourire.

\- Nous verrons bien, se contenta-t-elle de répéter. »

_§§§§_

Plusieurs mois s’écoulèrent.

Daenerys continua son périple dans les cités d’Essos, alors que Sansa essayait tant bien que mal de survivre.

La nuit, elles se retrouvaient toujours, et discutaient pendant des heures, l’une échappant temporairement à son statut de prisonnière impuissante, l’autre pouvant ne plus penser à sa lutte contre les esclavagistes.

Ici, dans ce monde onirique, elles pouvaient se permettre d’être elles-même, d’oublier leurs soucis du monde réel, elles avaient le droit, hé bien…

De rêver, tout simplement.

Peu à peu, elles s’ouvraient l’une à l’autre, Sansa racontant son enfance heureuse à Winterfell, entourée de toute sa famille, alors que Daenerys se confiait sur la sienne à Braavos, qui avait été un peu plus… mouvementée.

Si Sansa avait eu au début un peu de mal à faire confiance à la dragonne (entre son expérience personnelle et le nom de famille de la jeune femme ainsi que les différends d’autrefois entre leurs deux familles, son oncle et son grand-père brûlés vifs, sa tante enlevée et violée…), peu à peu, comme elle le faisait avec Margaery Tyrell, elle avait laissé ses barrières tomber.

Et ici, où elles pouvaient être où elles voulaient, voir qui elles voulaient, Sansa Stark avait finalement trouvé une amie en Daenerys Targaryen.

Fou, non ?

Si on lui avait dit cela quelques mois plus tôt, ou même peu de temps avant son départ de Winterfell, elle aurait très certainement éclaté de rire.

Elle, amie avec la fille du roi fou ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Arya acceptant _volontairement_ de mettre une robe ?

Alors qu’elle repensait à sa petite sœur perdue, Sansa sentit son rire se changer en sanglot et avait accepté l’étreinte que Daenerys lui avait offerte.

C’était bien, dans le fond, d’avoir une amie qui savait ce que ça faisait d’absolument tout perdre.

_§§§§_

La première fois qu’elle avait revu Lady, Sansa avait manqué en pleurer.

(En vérité, elle en avait effectivement pleuré, lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée dans le monde réel, le cœur brisé de ne pas sentir sa louve chérie près d’elle, essayant de toutes ses forces d’étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller son époux, consciente que cela risquait de ne pas marcher.

Tyrion n’avait fait aucune remarque sur ses yeux rougis au réveil, et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante.)

Après tout, Daenerys avait bien ses dragons avec elle, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aussi avoir sa louve avec elle ?

Tout doucement, elle l’avait serrée contre elle, et avait tendrement ébouriffé sa fourrure.

« Bonjour Lady, avait-elle murmuré, la gorge nouée. Elle s’était tournée vers Daenerys. Elle est morte à cause de Joffrey, déclara-t-elle, bien consciente depuis longtemps qu’Arya n’était aucunement responsable. À l’époque, j’étais encore suffisamment stupide pour réussir à lui pardonner, alors que _tout était de sa faute_.

Daenerys s’était alors rapprochée d’elle.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux ? Avait-elle demandé en tendant une main hésitante vers la louve – la _vraie_ louve – et Sansa avait acquiescé.

La dragonne l’avait bien laissée s’approcher de ses dragons après tout, elle pouvait faire de même.

Sauf que ses dragons, eux, étaient bien _vivants_ dans la réalité, et cette constatation laissait à Sansa un goût amer ainsi qu’un sentiment de jalousie plutôt mal placé.

Ce n’était pas de la faute de la princesse si sa louve était morte.

Désireuse de penser à autre chose, elle tourna son attention vers les dragons de Daenerys.

« Ils sont encore tellement petits… On aurait du mal à croire que ce sont des animaux féroces. Sont-ils également comme cela dans le monde réel ?

Son amie avait hoché la tête.

\- Oui, ils ont bien grandi depuis leur naissance, mais pas autant que je le voudrais… J’ai hâte de pouvoir monter sur leur dos et m’envoler vers les cieux, comme mes ancêtres le faisaient autrefois.

\- J’imagine oui, ce doit être une sensation tellement… grisante. Un sentiment de puissance et de liberté incommensurable. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire de même… J’aimerais pouvoir m’envoler, voler loin de la capitale et rentrer à la maison, retrouver ce qu’il me reste de ma famille. M’échapper de ma prison, et ne plus être qu’un oiseau en cage, fit-elle, sa voix se brisant alors qu’elle prononçait la dernière phrase.

Daenerys se saisit alors de sa main.

\- Sansa… un jour, tu t’envoleras… Un jour, je te ferai voler, je te le promets. »

Et Sansa se surprit à la croire sincèrement.

_§§§§_

_« Bonjour petite colombe_. »

Ce n’était pas normal.

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Où était Daenerys ?

Cela faisait maintenant tellement longtemps qu’elle retrouvait son amie dans le monde des rêves que son absence était finalement devenue plus incongrue que sa présence.

Qu’elle se retrouve dans le Donjon Rouge n’avait rien de très surprenant, même si il lui arrivait la plupart du temps de plutôt préférer des endroits qu’elle connaissait, comme Winterfell, ou les cités conquises récemment par Daenerys, lorsque c’était elle qui choisissait les lieux.

Mieux valait pour elle de s’éloigner autant que possible de la capitale en songe puisqu’elle ne pouvait pas le faire quand elle était éveillée.

Mais là…

La salle était vide et aussi incroyablement sombre.

Il faisait nuit, il y avait du vent, et elle avait froid.

Ce n’était pas si surprenant que cela, raisonna-t-elle, que son rêve de cette nuit soit si… si _douloureux_.

Aujourd’hui, Sansa Stark avait appris ce qui était arrivé aux Jumeaux, les Noces Pourpres, la mort de sa mère, de son frère, de sa belle-sœur et du bébé à naître de celle-ci…

Et ça lui avait brisé le cœur.

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait voir le visage de son frère, le voir sourire, s’entraîner, ou même lui parler, plus jamais elle n’aurait l’occasion de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, de sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu’elle la coiffait, elle ne pourrait pas pleurer avec eux tout ce qu’ils avaient pu perdre depuis qu’ils avaient fait l’erreur de se diriger vers ce Sud maudit, jamais elle ne rencontrerait cette Talisa Maegyr que son frère avait apparemment tant aimé.

Tout cela à cause des Lannister, des Frey et de Roose Bolton.

Sa dernière porte de sortie qui aurait pu lui permettre de quitter enfin Port-Réal venait de se fermer pour de bon.

Plus jamais elle ne serait libre.

Puis, elle réalisa finalement qu’une voix l’avait interpellée quelques secondes plus tôt, une voix qui ressemblait à celle de…

_Oh non…_

C’était la voix de Cersei.

La reine était là, plus belle et plus terrible que jamais, un verre de vin à la main, ses longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds librement lâchés dans son dos rappelant un peu à Sansa ceux de Daenerys, et ses yeux verts cruels posés sur elle lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Et pourtant, la prisonnière resta droite sous ce regard inquisiteur.

« Alors dis-moi petite colombe, comment vas-tu ?

_Petite colombe…_

Oh par les Sept, qu’elle détestait ce surnom qui lui donnait tellement l’impression de ne plus être qu’une louve sans griffes, qu’un simple bel oiseau en cage qui ne pouvait même plus voler.

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ce n’était pas Cersei, ce n’était pas _vraiment_ elle, mais la sensation de peur qu’elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait était lentement mais sûrement en train de revenir.

En un sens, la reine-mère lui faisait plus peur que Joffrey, qui n’était qu’un fou sanguinaire possible à manipuler (Margaery était douée à ce jeu, même si Sansa elle aussi y était parvenue de rares fois, lorsque la peur ne la clouait pas sur place.), alors que sa mère, elle, était intelligente et voyait clairement que Sansa apprenait petit à petit à faire semblant.

\- Votre famille a anéanti la mienne… Votre fils a fait exécuter mon père, votre père a orchestré les Noces Pourpres au cours de laquelle ma mère, mon frère et ma belle-sœur ont péri, ma petite sœur a fuit, reste introuvable et est peut-être déjà morte à l’heure qu’il est. Sans compter mes deux petits frères qui ont été pris dans la tourmente de cette guerre que _votre fils_ a provoqué et ils sont sans doute morts eux aussi. Il ne me reste plus que mon demi-frère, mon oncle, mon grand-oncle, ma tante et mon cousin de vivants, mais aucun d’eux ne viendra me chercher ! Je n’ai plus rien, je ne suis plus rien, et _vous osez me demander comment je vais_? »

Voilà tout ce qu’elle ne dirait jamais à Cersei Lannister.

La reine-mère se mit à cruellement sourire.

« Ah oui… ta famille.

À côté d’elle apparut alors Lord Eddard Stark.

Mais pas le père tant aimé de Sansa, non, ce qu’elle avait maintenant devant les yeux n’était que ce qu’il restait de lui lorsqu’il était mort, et ce qu’elle voyait, c’était un homme sans tête, tel qu’il était après son exécution, le sang dégoulinant encore de sa plaie ouverte.

Au sol, sa tête était en train de rouler en direction de Sansa, fixant sa fille de ses yeux morts et inexpressifs.

Elle ne hurla pas, peu importe à quel point elle en avait envie.

Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, même si ce n’était qu’une vision de Cersei.

En revanche, elle s’enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main, et ce, jusqu’au sang, se mordant également la lèvre au passage.

\- Pauvre petite colombe qui rêvait au prince charmant, qui n’a jamais pardonné à son père d’avoir tué sa louve et qui s’en veut encore de ne s’être jamais réconciliée avec lui avant sa mort. »

Une autre preuve qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la vrai Cersei, cette dernière la connaissait peut-être bien, mais pas à ce point-là non plus.

« Petite princesse qui a voulu rester à la capitale malgré les inquiétudes fondées de son père, tout ça parce qu’elle voulait épouser son cher Joffrey, et qui n’a pas su sauver son père bien aimé. Petite princesse a tué son père…

Une envie de vomir se saisit alors de Sansa, tandis que les larmes roulaient désormais librement le long de ses joues.

\- Arrêtez ça je vous en supplie.

\- Petite princesse n’a plus personne, continua la fausse Cersei, plus de mère, plus de frère, plus de famille… »

A ce moment-là, ce fut Catelyn Stark qui apparut devant elle, du sang coulant de sa gorge tranchée en deux, tandis que Robb Stark, lui, avait sa tête dans les mains, la tête de Ver Gris à la place de sa tête véritable, tandis qu’une femme que Sansa identifia comme Talisa était à ses pieds, intégralement couverte de sang.

« Pauvre petite princesse va bientôt mourir… »

Ce fut à cet instant que Sansa se mit à hurler.

Et la vision disparut.

_§§§§_

Elle tremblait.

Désormais, ce n’était plus le Donjon Rouge qui l’entourait, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu’elle ne connaissait que peu, mais qu’elle identifia rapidement comme étant la chambre de Daenerys.

Elle décida de ne pas penser à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, et elle ressentit un soulagement presque étouffant en voyant la mère des dragons en face d’elle.

(Habillée, heureusement…)

Daenerys la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Sansa, qu’est-ce qui se passe, que t’arrive-t-il ? Je t’ai entendu hurler. »

La louve se savait prête à s’écrouler sur place, et ça ne rata et Daenerys, attentive à l’état désastreux dans lequel était son amie, se précipita vers elle exactement deux secondes avant qu’elle ne s’effondre et la réceptionna dans ses bras le plus doucement possible.

Puis elle l’aida à prendre place sur le lit et la berça sans mot dire, jusqu’à ce que les sanglots de la louve s’arrêtent enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Que s’est-il passé ?

Elle ne voyait aucune nouvelle trace de coups sur le corps de la noble, par chance, alors qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Port-Réal pour qu’elle soit dans un tel état ?

\- Ils sont morts, murmura alors Sansa d’une voix vide, avant de regarder l’autre femme avec des yeux rouges de pleurs. Face à l’air interrogatif de Daenerys, elle ajouta. Ma famille… ce qu’il en restait, ma mère, mon grand frère Robb, ma belle-sœur Talisa, ils… ils sont tous morts.

L’horreur revint alors dans les beaux yeux améthystes de la dragonne, bien loin de la cruauté et de l’amusement dans ceux de Cersei.

Sa gorge se noua, elle se sentait elle-même prête à pleurer face à la détresse de l’orpheline.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Les Noces Pourpres… Il y a eu un massacre, aux Jumeaux, les Frey nous ont trahis… Ils ont rompu les lois de l’hospitalité, ils ont assassiné mon frère et ma mère durant le mariage de mon oncle… Puis, un nouveau sanglot déchirant se fit entendre de sa part. Ils m’ont tout pris, je n’ai plus rien ni personne désormais, ma petite sœur et mes petits frères eux aussi sont morts, et ceux qu’il me reste sont eux aussi en guerre… Je suis toute seule maintenant…

\- Je suis désolée Sansa… Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolée.

\- Je vais rester leur prisonnière pour toujours maintenant, pas vrai ? S’écria-t-elle avec désespoir. Je suis la dernière Stark officiellement vivante, jamais… jamais ils ne me laisseront partir ! Hurla-t-elle, et tout en la serrant contre elle, Daenerys se mit à pleurer à son tour.

Puis elle se tourna vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Sansa… écoute-moi, et regarde-moi… je te fais la promesse qu’un jour, je viendra à Westeros, que j’irai à Port-Réal, avec mes dragons. Et ce jour-là… ce jour-là je t’aiderai à te venger. Je t’offrirai… le feu et le sang contre tes ennemis. Tu seras libre, je t’en fais la promesse. Je te promets que je reviendrai. Je te le jure, nous nous reverrons. En vrai cette fois-ci. »

Chacune se surprit alors à se demander momentanément ce que cela ferait que d’embrasser l’autre, l’embrasser comme si il n’y avait plus de lendemain (ce qui était plus que probable, connaissant le monde dans lequel elles se trouvaient), et enfin oublier au moins pendant un instant qu’elles étaient toujours en guerre et que leurs chances de se rencontrer en vrai étaient bien minces.

Quand elle la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois, Sansa, malgré sa douleur, se sentit un peu moins misérable.

Et Daenerys se réveilla avec une volonté renouvelée de se rendre enfin à Westeros.

_§§§§_

Port-Réal recommençait à parler de Daenerys Targaryen.

Enfin, celle-ci recommençait à faire parler d’elle, plutôt.

On disait qu’elle faisait désormais voile vers Westeros, et à chaque fois qu’on parlait de la dragonne, Sansa devait se forcer à dissimuler son sourire ravi.

Un sentiment de joie diffus et de soulagement, mêlé aussi d’espoir se répandait en elle dans ces moments-là, et à vrai dire, c’était la seule et unique chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout désormais.

Un jour… un jour elle se libérerait de ses chaînes.

Un jour, elle pourrait _voler_.

Elle en avait la certitude.

_§§§§_

Elle volait déjà, en un sens.

Chaque nuit, lorsqu’elle la retrouvait en rêve, elle se sentait voler, lorsqqu’elle la voyait, qu’elle lui parlait, qu’elles riaient ensemble, parlaient de leur futur, qu’elles se juraient de se retrouver un jour, elle sentait que son cœur était en train de s’envoler lui aussi.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.

C’était une sensation étrange pour elle que de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un, de _vraiment_ tomber amoureuse (son amourette avec Joffrey ne comptait pas, pas alors qu’elle avait vu son vrai visage, et finalement compris que tout les sentiments qu’elle avait pu avoir pour lui autrefois n’étaient que superficiels et faux, tout comme lui l’était), d’une femme qui plus est.

Maintenant qu’elle y repensait, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Margaery Tyrell, ou peut-être même de Tyrion Lannister, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, et si la situation avait mieux prêté au développement d’une histoire d’amour.

À Port-Réal, difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un, et plus difficile encore de croire que tout ce que l’on disait n’allait pas être rapporté à la reine, au roi ou à la Main par l’un des innombrables petits oiseaux de Lord Varys.

Dans le monde des rêves, tout était plus simple, elle n’avait pas à surveiller la moindre de ses paroles, elle n’avait pas à faire semblant, elle avait le droit d’être elle-même, de se mentir à elle-même sans que la réalité puisse la contredire à ce sujet du moins lorsqu’elle dormait, et ça incluait le fait de laisser ses sentiments pour la belle dragonne lentement fleurir, lui permettant de panser ses blessures.

Ici elle pouvait vivre les bribes de bonheurs volés par les Lannister et qu’ils lui refusaient dans le monde réel.

Au risque pour elle de se perdre dans ce monde de rêve…

Combien de temps avant qu’elle ne veuille plus se réveiller ?

Daenerys était celle qui lui donnait la force de se lever chaque matin, elle qui était une reine, qui était une conquérante, qui avait libéré les esclaves, les avait poussés à la révolte, elle dont la beauté physique s’accordait à la beauté de son âme.

Elle n’était pas parfaite, c’est vrai, mais personne ne l’était.

Et sans elle, Sansa serait probablement déjà morte.

Elle avait envie de croire que Daenerys était différente des autres.

Elle avait _vraiment_ envie d’y croire.

Si la dragonne se révélait être aussi monstrueuse que les autres, Sansa le savait déjà.

Elle s’effondrerait pour de bon, et bonne chance pour elle pour réussir à se relever après.

_§§§§_

Daenerys Targaryen admirait beaucoup Sansa Stark.

Tout comme elle, elle avait perdu absolument tout, et tandis que la dragonne avait subi l’exil, la louve, elle, était devenue une prisonnière.

Et pourtant, elle avait continué à se battre, à résister, même en étant seule, sans alliés, _elle était toujours là_.

Et Daenerys allait faire en sorte que cela continue, que la jeune femme aux cheveux de flammes dont elle était tombée amoureuse reste en vie, et puisse être un jour libre.

Un jour Sansa Stark chevaucherait un dragon dans le ciel bleu de Port-Réal.

Ce n’était même pas négociable.

_§§§§_

D’ici quelques jours, en théorie, il était prévu que Joffrey Baratheon épouserait Margaery Tyrell, mariage qui avait déjà été retardé plusieurs fois au cours des derniers mois à cause de la guerre des cinq rois et de l’arrivée imminente de la mère des dragons.

D’ici quelques jours, Daenerys Targaryen allait débarquer à Peyredragon.

Autant dire que le projet de mariage avait encore quelque peu été repoussé.

Et, alors que la panique régnait un peu partout, Sansa, elle, jubilait.

La nuit qui avait suivit, c’était avec délice qu’elle s’était retrouvée à Peyredragon, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle avait naturellement foncé en direction de Daenerys et s’était jetée dans les bras de la jeune femme, enivrée par la promesse de liberté à venir, tout en essayant de garder la tête froide malgré tout.

Daenerys n’avait pas gagné.

Pas encore.

Dans les bras de Daenerys Targaryen, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait protégée, chérie, elle osait même le penser, elle se sentait _aimée_.

Elle n’avait plus ressentit cela depuis que Père n’était plus et qu’Arya avait disparu.

« Je suis là Sansa… je suis à Westeros… je suis à Peyredragon, je suis ici, tout près… comme je te l’avais promis. Bientôt tu pourras voler. Avec moi. Nous volerons ensemble et tu pourras rentrer chez toi…

_Je ne sais plus où est ma maison_ , pensa Sansa.

_En vérité, je n’ai plus de maison_.

Dans son cœur le fol espoir que Daenerys puisse lui offrir un semblant de maison battait en elle.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Je te crois. Et je te fais confiance. Je t’aime, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Jamais le sourire de Daenerys Targaryen n’avait semblé aussi lumineux.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Sansa… »

Qui aurait bien pu croire qu’elles en seraient là quelques années après leur première rencontre ?

Quand elle l’embrassa finalement, ça sonnait tellement plus _vrai_ que lorsque Joffrey avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes qu’elle avait faillit en pleurer de joie.

Lorsque le baiser se termina, Daenerys lui souriait, les yeux brillants de joie, et Sansa ne pensait plus à Joffrey.

« Est-ce que je peux… avait demandé la dragonne d’une voix hésitante. »

Sansa avait dit oui, immédiatement, et alors que la princesse la déshabillait, elle se demanda si ce qu’elle faisait avec Daenerys, _ce qu’elles faisaient_ actuellement serait considéré comme réel au réveil, si en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, elle ne serait plus _vierge_.

Elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas…

Et même s’il n’en était rien, elle ne se priverait pas de renouveler l’expérience avec sa bien-aimée une fois que Port-Réal serait tombé…

Et elle pourrait enfin voler.

(Par ailleurs, _chevaucher le dragon_ prenait un tout autre sens désormais.)

Parce que oui, elle en avait de plus en plus la certitude.

Daenerys _allait gagner_.

Pour la première fois, Sansa avait de nouveau la foi en quelque chose.

Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir complètement tort.

_§§§§_

Il n’y avait pas eu de combats.

Sansa était fatiguée de la mort, de la guerre, des combats, du sang et de l’horreur, et il en était de même pour Daenerys.

Si elles voulaient faire les choses bien, elles se devaient de ne pas être comme ceux qui les avaient précédé, pas vrai ?

Alors autant commencer par là.

Il n’avait suffi en vérité que de quelques semaines pour que tout change, que la loyauté des uns et des autres (mais pas de tous en revanche, il est vrai), passe des Lannister à Daenerys Targaryen.

Ça n’avait pas été si simple que cela, mais Sansa avait fait tout son possible pour gagner Tyrion à sa cause, et si le nain n’avait plus réellement de pouvoir dans la capitale, il restait un Lannister, et avait même eu un entretien avec la prétendante au trône, tout comme Oberyn Martell, ce qui les avait apparemment convaincus tout les deux.

C’était par la ruse qu’ils avaient réussi à s’emparer de la ville, Tyrion connaissant la ville mieux que personne, il avait permis à Daenerys et à ses immaculés (tandis que ses dragons, trop gros, étaient restés en dehors de la ville) de s’introduire de nuit dans le Donjon Rouge.

Lorsque Cersei et Joffrey avaient finalement été arrêtés, Sansa n’avait pu s’empêcher de lancer un sourire narquois dans leur direction.

Ça y est.

_Elle avait gagné_.

Daenerys avait alors regardé ses deux ennemis.

Elle aurait pu les tuer, là tout de suite, les exécuter sommairement et sans sommation, les brûler immédiatement, lancer un _dracarys_ retentissant, et tout ce serait arrêté là, elle n’aurait plus eu d’opposants.

Après tout, ils le méritaient, après tout ce qu’ils avaient fait à Sansa, ou au peuple en général, après avoir été de tels tyrans.

Elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle n’était pas comme son père, qui brûlait ses ennemis ou prétendus ennemis à tour de bras, elle ne serait pas la reine folle, ni la reine des cendres, _elle ferait mieux que son père_.

S’ils devaient mourir, ce serait après un procès équitable, après avoir été jugés pour leurs crimes.

Ce serait fait dans les règle.

_§§§§_

Sansa s’était avancée vers elle puis s’était réfugiée dans ses bras, sous le regard interloqué de Joffrey et celui interrogateur de Cersei, qui semblait avoir _compris_ que Sansa y était pour quelque chose dans sa défaite.

Daenerys prit son visage en coupe, la regardant tendrement.

« Merci…

\- Merci ? Merci pour quoi ? C’est toi qui a tout fait.

\- Merci d’avoir été là… Si tu n’avais pas été ici, je pense que… que je n’y serais jamais arrivée, enfin, pas aussi vite.

\- Sans toi, je n’aurais pas réussi à survivre. »

Lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur, Daenerys déclara soudainement.

« Alors Sansa Stark… es-tu prête à t’envoler ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Avec toi toujours… ma reine. »

Elle scella alors leur promesse par un baiser, et les regards meurtriers des deux Lannister ne firent qu’augmenter sa joie.

_§§§§_

Les choses étaient exactement comme elle les avait imaginées.

Voler sur Drogon, les bras serrés autour de la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes pour ne pas tomber (et par simple envie aussi en vérité), était véritablement grisant.

Jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi heureuse, et tout comme la blonde, en sentant le vent autour d’elle, en ressentant l’enivrement terrible que ce vol lui procurait, elle se mit à éclater de rire.

Tout n’était pas encore terminé, elle se devait de retrouver Arya, Bran et Rickon, s’ils étaient encore vivants, ainsi que Jon, et il y avait encore la lutte contre les marcheurs blancs à mener.

Mais, avec Daenerys à ses côtés, alors qu’elle rentrait dans le Nord chasser les Bolton de chez elle, elle se sentait prête à faire l’impossible.

Elle se sentait à la maison.

Daenerys lui avait dit la vérité, en fin de compte.

Elle avait finit par s’envoler.

FIN.

**ND’A :** **Oui j’ai clairement embelli la fin mais j’avais envie de quelque chose de fluffy** **pour terminer la fic vue mes dernières lectures Daensa très belles mais aussi avec moult angst (oui Black Angelis c’est toi que je regarde… Il n’empêche que j’adore quant même mais quand ça finit mal j’aime écrire des trucs avec fins heureuses. Donc euh… merci pour tes textes (allez les lire si c’est pas déjà fait.))**


End file.
